If You Wanna Be My Boyfirend, You Have To Accept Him
by baejinjja
Summary: [CH2 update]Lee Taeyong dan Na Jaemin, kakak beradik yang hidup berdua, ditinggal oleh orangtuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jaemin selalu menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Taeyong, dan Taeyong yang sangat perhatian kepada Jaemin. Suatu hari, Taeyong membawa seorang namja yang bernotabene sebagai kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaemin?. DLDR,SHOU-AI,NC18 ,SADEND,ANGST,Review juseyoo
1. PROLOGUE

A fanfiction by Aegiji

" If You Wanna Be My Boyfriend, You Have To Accept Him"

Cast : Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Na Jaemin

Cast lain akan muncul seiringan berjalannya cerita

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance, Sad,Comfort

Warn: NC 18+, Sad ending, OOC, AU, DLDR

Disc : all cast belong to god. Aku hanya minjem nama

PROLOGUE

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kau harus menerima adikku apa adanya"

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki orangtua"

"Hanya aku yang dia miliki"

"Baiklah, aku akan belajar untuk menerimanya"

"Jaemin, perkenalkan ini kekasih hyung"

"Tenang, aku akan membagi waktu untuk kalian berdua yang sama besar"

"Janji ya hyung.."

"Huhh aku kangen Tae-hyung"

"J-jaehyun hyung, k-kau mau a-apa?"

"TAEYONG HYUNG"

"hikss….hikss Tae-hyung"

"Mengapa kau berubah Jae? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"T-tae hyung tolong aku"

"ASTAGA JAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!"

"PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI KEHIDUPANKU. JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KEHADAPANKU"

"ssstt uljima, hyung disini. Maaf hyung tidak bisa selalu disisimu"

END

 **Haiiii aku kembali~~~~ wkwkwk. Cepet amat yak baliknya. Ini ff yang lagi aku bikin. Mau ngasih prologuenya aja dulu. Biar tau dikit2 kkkk**

 **Mohon dukungannya ya semuaa biar bisa update ff lanjutan maupun terbaru.**

 **Dan bagi ff pesenan beberapa orang, aku pending dulu ya bentarr. Hehhe maapkeunn.**

 **Lastly, reviewnya yaaa gomawooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Do you believe in him?

"Hyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Ucap seorang namja kepada sunbaenya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu. Jung Jaehyun. Namja itu telah menaksir kepada seorang Lee Taeyong semenjak 1 tahun lalu. Tidak mengagetkan bagi Taeyong. Karena ia sudah mendengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun menyuakinya. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, hanya karena satu alasan, adiknya. Lee Jaemin. Ia adalah alasan mengapa Taeyong tidak pernah membuka hatinya kepada orang lain setelah kurang lebih 5 tahun, kaena Taeyong dan Jaemin sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua semenjak 5 tahun lalu. Taeyong takut kalau ia mempunyai kekasih, Taeyong tidak bisa menjaga adiknya, tidak bisa memasakkan makanan untuk adiknya, dan tidak bisa membagi waktu antara kekasihnya dan adiknya.

Tetapi jujur, Taeyong merasa bahwa Jaehyun adalah namja yang baik, yang akan mengerti keadaan keluarganya, yang bisa membuat adiknya percaya bahwa Taeyong tidak akan melupakannya. "eumm, kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasihku jae?".

"Ne, aku yakin hyung". Jawab Jaehyun yakin, karena ia belum mengetahui perihal adiknya Taeyong.

"Tetapi kau harus menerima adikku apa adanya Jae. Kami sudah tidak memiliki orangtua yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu. Hanya dia yang aku miliki sekarang." Kata-kata yang Taeyong sampaikan terdengar seperti syarat bagi Jaehyun. Ia tampak sedang berfikir sekarang. Namun demi Taeyong, apapun akan Jaehyun lakukan untuknya.

"Baiklah hyung, akan kucoba untuk menerimanya." Mendengar jawaban yang terkesan sangat meyakinkan dari Jaehyun, Taeyong memekik kesenangan dan meloncat menghamburkan dirinya ke tubuh Jaehyun. Taeyong terus-terusan menggumankan 'terima kasih' di telinga Jaehyun, karena ia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dipercayanya untuk menemaninya sehari-hari bersama Jaemin.

Sebelum pulang kerumahnya, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk berjalan-jalan di mall terdekat dari universitasnya terlebih dahulu. Jaehyun merencanakan untuk membeli sesuatu yang Jaemin suka sebagai tanda berkenalan. "Hyung, barang apa ya yang Jaemin suka? Aku ingin memberinya hadiah sebagai tanda berkenalan."

"Hmm apa ya yang Jaemin suka? Ahh Jaemin suka boneka beruang yang besar." Beruntunglah Jaehyun seorang anak dari CEO perusahaan ternama, ia bisa membelikan adik dari kekasihnya itu boneka beruang yang besar dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba Taeyong menunjuk kearah took yang menjual berbagai macam boneka."Jae lihat ! sepertinya Jaemin akan menyukai boneka itu"

Lalu Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong untuk masuk ke toko yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sesampainya di dalam toko, mata Jaehyun langsung tertuju kepada sebuah boneka beruang yang tingginya hamper setinggi Taeyong. Tanpa menanyakan persetujuan apapun kepada Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung meminta pegawai toko itu untuk mengemasi boneka beruang yang memikatnya itu dan menuliskan nama 'Lee Jaemin' di nametag yang terikat di lehernya."Eumm, Jae. Boneka itu untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Jaemin, hyung. Aku ingin memberi kesan terbaik dipertemuan pertama kami nanti." Lalu Jaehyun segera pergi kekasir dan membayar boneka itu dengan black card yang diberikan appanya saat ulang tahun ke-17 nya itu.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Taeyong menarik tangan Jaehyun yang sedang memberikan kartunya ke kasir. "Ehhh, Jae tidak usah. Boneka itu terlalu besar." Taeyong berusaha menghentikan Jaehyun dari membelikan adiknya boneka yang sangatlah besar itu.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku membelikan ini khusus untuk calon adik iparku." Ujar Jaehyun kepada Taeyong yang membuat Taeyong langsung merona mendengarnya dan memukul-mukul lengan Jaehyun pelan dan membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Jaehyun yang sangatlah nyaman itu menurut Taeyong.

Setelah selesai membayar, Jaehyun menyuruh salah satu pegawai untuk membawakannya ke dalam mobil sport Jaehyun yang berada diparkiran valet. Lalu ia memeluk pinggang Taeyong posesif, dan mengajaknya untuk makan. "Hyung, kau mau makan apa?"

"Gogigui!" Taeyong berteriak-teriak kecil layaknya anak kecil yang akan dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya. Lalu tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong untuk masuk kedalam restoran Korean Barbeque atau gogigui.

"Kau boleh makan apapun yang kau mau hyung." Setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaehyun, Taeyong memekik senang dan langsung memesan beberapa makanan yang ia suka.

Sekitar 30 menit lamanya mereka makan, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk pulang kerumahnya Taeyong untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah dibelinya tadi yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Taeyong. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan meminta petugas valet untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Saat mobilnya sampai, Jaehyun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Taeyong, dan Taeyong langsung masuk kedalam mobil untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Hyung, kau tunjukkan jalannya ne."

Selama perjalanan, Taeyong terus-terusan bercerita tentang adiknya, dan sesekali ia mengarahkan Jaehyun saat Jaehyun bertanya kepadanya. "Jae, kau harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin ne untuk bisa membuat Jaemin percaya padamu layaknya aku percaya padamu. Karena Jaemin orangnya sedikit pemalu." Mendengar perkataan Taeyong, Jaehyun memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk bisa membuat Jaemin luluh hatinya layaknya hyungnya, Taeyong.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit, Taeyong dan Jaehyun sampai di apartemen peninggalan orangtua Taeyong. Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung dan langsung berlari karena ada lift yang terbuka. Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam lift lalu Taeyong menekan tombol 19.

TING

Bel berbunyi, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai 19. Mereka segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan kearah kanan. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu bernomor 1911, Taeyong menekan beberapa nomer yang merupakan password masuk kedalam apartemen yang sehari-harinya janya diisikan oleh kakak-beradik Taeyong dan Jaemin.

Saat Jaehyun masuk kedalam apartemen Taeyong, ia tertegun sebentar melihat betapa sederhananya apartemen Taeyong dan Jaemin. Sunggu ia tidak menyangka bahwa Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat sederhana. Namun fokus matanya berubah kepada seorang namja berumur 10 tahun yang sedang menonton tv.

"Hai Jaemin." Sontak Jaemin menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang memegang boneka beruang yang berukuran sangat besar itu. Mungkin anak-anak akan memekik senang saat melihat boneka itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Jaemin. Dari kilat matanya terlihat bahwa anak itu sedang ketakutan melihat Jaehyun. Ia pun segera berlari menyembuynyikan dirinya dibelakang Taeyong yang sedang membuat susu pisang kesukaan Jaemin. Jaemin sangatlah merasa ketakutan. Saking ketakutannya, Jaemin langsung menangis dibelakang Taeyong.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jaemin?

TBC

 **Hai semuaaa. Maaf baru bisa update ffini sekarang. Abisnya banyak ff yang harus aku bikin, dan aku juga lagi ngurusin sekolah/huhuhu bentarlagi sekolah/**

 **Makasih ya semuaa yang udah nungguin dan kasih review. Semoga suka sama chapter ini.**

 **Maaf juga kalo updatenya cuman sedikit. Soalnya gamau bikin nunggu lama banget. Sekalian biar penasaran gituhh. Oiya aku pikir maybe agak aneh2 dibagian belakang karena pikiranku tercampur aduk dengan ffnya eomma2an ku yang barusan kubaca./ngeselin ya/**

 **Lastly review juseyooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	3. NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

Aku memutuskan akan hiatus sampai waktu yang belum bisa kutentukan karena mostly alasannya adalah sekolah.

aku baru masuk sma dan harus ngebiasain ritme belajar di sma yang pasti akan lebih cepat dr smp, dan the fact bahwa sma aku sma unggulan/ea/jd pasti lebih di push lagi belajarnya.

dan aku akan usahain semaksimal mungkin pas ada waktu senggang, aku akan bikn ff yang on-going sama yang baru. aku sebenernya lagi punya beberapa project sm orang tp with all my respect, harus ku pending dulu untuk waktu yang agak lama.

dan aku janji akan nyelesaiin beberapa ff langsung, dan maka dari itu aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lama. makasih semua yang mau baca, dan ngikutin, serta ngedukung selama aku hiatus dan maaf kalo belum bisa ngebikin semua ff yang kalian minta.


End file.
